There Was Darkness And Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: The black cloud was coming towards them and they were stuck. Then Angie finds herself in the middle of a field where she meets the Darkness face to face. And it seems that the Darkness knows her from a time long ago. Tag to the season 11 premiere. Submitted for #frightmonth on Deviant Art.


**There Was Darkness… and Light**

It was dark outside but not the kind of dark like night. It wasn't day either but she could see the grasses of the field as she stood in the midst of it. It felt like everything was slowing; it was like being underwater since everything felt warped. The best way to describe it was that Matrix freeze film effect since it just... felt that way.

Angela stayed where she had… appeared? She looked around and reassured herself that she was in the same place she had been when Dean called her and Sam over to… She shook away the feelings of betrayal and anger and sadness that seemed to be a common theme nowadays. It was no use to dwell on the past. Right now she needed to figure out what happened.

She wasn't exactly sure how she got to where she was. The last thing she remembered was that she had gotten into the Impala, into the backseat and Dean was trying to get them out of there. She remembered: the darkness had been released from the Mark and it was coming straight towards them. It was a thick black cloud…

Angela raised her brow as she looked around. Was she in the darkness? If so, why wasn't she in the car with Sam and Dean? She remembered grabbing onto both of their shoulders just as the cloud was upon them. Dean had told them to hang on and she literally did. Now she was here and it was…

A sort of chill passed her and it hit the base of her spine. It reminded her of when she had first died from a fatal stab wound to the back. She hissed low and looked around but she didn't move. She didn't want to take a step and then end up somewhere on the other side of the state. Rather she looked around with cool deliberateness to find the source. Her hand slowly reached for the pistol she had tucked in her suit jacket and her knife was on her belt. It wasn't much but it was a start.

The chill came again and it had Angela spin around in place. She felt cold even though her suit was made to keep her body warm; tailored to her specific body type and courtesy of an old friend. The ends fluttered from the still wind and her turning, flaring while she sought her attacker. Her hand gripped her gun but it was pointed at the ground, ready to raise it in an instant. The loose locks of her dark hair fluttered while most of it was held up in the braided coil she had started wearing since it was efficient in keeping her hair out of the way.

 _It is chill but that doesn't mean that it is nothing._

Angela let the though cycle through as she kept her calm. She still didn't move from her spot and it turned out that she didn't have to. When she turned after feeling two consecutive blasts of that numbing chill, she saw a sight that was plain up weird but then not weird given the line of work she was in.

The woman was all dressed in black and her hair hung loose in waves. Her back was to her but Angela got the feeling that she could see her. Leaving her weapon lowered, she asked, "What do you want?"

The woman turned to look at Angela with a set of piercing eyes. They looked like they could look into your soul but Angela could see the aged look in them. They weren't old like how humans got old. No, it was the old soul look; the look of one who had lived a long time and seen many things. Angela knew that look well since she had seen it and she had been accused of having the same look herself. This though was different. It felt different.

The woman continued to stare at Angela but she turned her whole body and started walking towards her. It was like when the demons tried to be intimidating; it was the whole one minute they were standing a few feet from you and the next they were toe to toe. If it was meant to intimidate, it didn't work on Angela. She merely stared at the woman as she processed what was going on.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other," the woman said.

Angela raised her brow slightly as she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The woman gave a slight smile as she appraised Angela's person. "Oh you do. I certainly didn't forget you."

Angela had a few interesting things said to her in the past. Some of it was sheer craziness. Others it was crazy but there was truth embedded in it. One thing was for certain and it was that Angela had a pretty good grasp of her memories unless they were deliberately scrubbed. She didn't recall seeing this woman. "I don't know you," she repeated, "but I know what you are."

The woman looked at Angela and frowned slightly. Her eyes moved as they appraised Angela. Slowly she started circling Angela and looked up and down her person. "Hmm… you look just as you did when we first met. Same appearance… hair… though why you look like them…" The woman came back around to face Angela and look her in the eyes. "You are how I remember but…"

It was reaction when the hand reached out to caress her cheek. Angela may have mellowed over the years when it came to friendly pats and gestures but she was still very sensitive with it came to evil's bitches touching her. Her eyes flared and her teeth elongated in response to the chill and the… darkness that she felt.

The woman took her hand back in surprise but she didn't back away. Instead her old eyes studied this new development. She took in the fangs and the eye flare and nodded. "Now I see. You don't remember."

"I don't know you," Angela hissed. She didn't retract her teeth but opted to leave them out as more of an intimidation factor and to show that she was ready to fight if necessary.

"You don't remember but I do. I never would have though He would have been brazen enough to do this to you." The woman gestured at Angela like she was a ruined piece of artwork. "But it makes sense. Where is your other half?"

Angela didn't say anything. She knew what that referred to and she wasn't going to do anything to harm Sam. She didn't know what the woman was referring to and opted to let her do the talking. She didn't understand what was going on and it was a bit terrifying.

The woman waited but when it was obvious that Angela wasn't going to respond, she gave a slow smile, "Still protecting him and no doubt he protects you. It was why I couldn't corrupt you." She took a step forward and boldly put her hand on Angela's cheek. "Tis a shame that you were sent here and as one of those things. But it makes sense."

Angela finally moved and deftly moved the offending hand and flung it aside. She lifted the hand with a gun and gestured with it. She still was in a position to shoot it if it came to that. "I really don't know where you are going with all this but I will make this clear: If you intend to harm the people then you will be met with resistance."

"Exactly what I expect from you. You always were one to protect the innocent. It was why He created you, but he didn't expect your twin to develop."

"I mean it," Angela continued on her speech. "I know what you are. You are the darkness and I could kill you now."

"But what is stopping you?"

It was a taunt and Angela rose to the bait. She pointed her gun at the darkness and fired. She made the hit and it was fatal heart wound. The woman looked down and then up with a pout, "Ouch."

Angela felt her eyes widen slightly. Iron was usually effective but this time it wasn't. She made to pull her knife. Chopping the head off seemed like a good idea.

"That won't work either," the darkness replied shaking her head. Her expression became one full of sorrow. "It is a pity that it was taken from you."

Since the gun wasn't going to work, Angela put it back in her suit jacket. She huffed a little bit as she straightened her suit out and looked at the darkness. "What do you want?"

"To thank you." The darkness looked at Angela and noted the confused expression. She explained, "You found the one that set me free." She gave a short laugh and continued, "Funny that you should be the one to imprison me and also find the one that set me free. Sounds like poetic justice considering I did kill your twin."

"I really don't know what you are talking about but I'll listen to your rambling." Angela knew she wasn't going to get anywhere protesting against knowing the darkness. It was just better to listen and eventually she would find out more information about what she was dealing with. It was just like any other job but it did feel different.

"You do know. It is buried in that head of yours somewhere." The darkness reached up and touched Angela's forehead with the tip of her finger, gently. "You know it should be that I should kill you since you did imprison me but I can't kill you. Not yet at least considering what you did."

"What is it you think I did?" Angela couldn't help but ask in that manner that held a hint of amusement but it gave the impression that you should talk since she wasn't in the mood.

"You did something. Dean Winchester is bound to me; he can't kill me any more than I can kill him. But you did something. It's like your presence taints it."

Angela merely blinked at that. She knew what she had done when they caught Dean when he was a demon. She had treated the sanctified blood in a similar manner she had done with the vial she had given Sam before he said yes to Lucifer. It was a gambit and it proved to be helpful while they worked to be rid of the mark. It seemed that there were other consequences to it. That was the story of her life. She said nothing but stared.

The darkness was confused by the whole thing. "What have you done?"

"What I must. Just the same as I will do when I find the means to kill you."

"You can't kill me. You couldn't then and you won't now."

Angela gave a slow shake at that. "No, but I will be able to do what I must to protect the innocent. You come after them and I will come after you."

"No you won't. If you interfered, it would be like Dean. You've crossed the line to dance with me." The darkness reached out and started caressing Angela's cheek before leaning in to take a sniff. She took a deep breath. "Oh you even smell the same. This will be fun."

"And I look forward to kicking your ass."

"Bold words. Let's see how well you fare in this existence. And I look forward to meeting your twin in his incarnation." The darkness smirked at Angela.

Angela turned a steely gaze to the woman known as darkness. As much as she would have liked to lash out, she wasn't going to put Sam's life in danger by naming him. She still didn't have the whole picture and she still had the boys to find and worry over. "Whatever you are talking about, we will settle it between you and me."

"I doubt that. Your twin wouldn't let it go the first time," the darkness taunted. She gave a slow smile, "And he won't again. He'll die like the last time."

"Not going to happen if what you say is true." Angela was careful with what she said. Besides she knew the truth that Sam would give his life to save hers if it was possible.

"It will and I look forward to that," the darkness replied. She looked around at the cloud that was swirling around. "As much as this is fun, there is one other person to see." She held up her finger to halt Angela from speaking. "Now I know what you are going to say but know this: I will never harm Dean. He is bound to me as I am to him but try to interfere and you will suffer."

"Bold words for you," Angela allowed. "I look forward to ramming them down your throat."

The darkness smiled, "We'll see." She clicked her tongue and smacked her lips slightly. "Still the same light sent to battle darkness and now a being that has danced with darkness."

"Just go." Angela turned to look at nothing in particular. She wanted the thing gone. AS much as she didn't want it to talk to Dean, she had little choice. She was at a disadvantage and she needed to wait until the status quo shifted to a more favorable condition. There would be time to deal with it later; live today and fight tomorrow.

"I will but I want to leave you with something special." The darkness smiled when Angela turned to look at her with the demand she reveal it. She added, "After all you don't remember our time together so I will simply leave you with a small taste."

Angela was unprepared for the feeling that the darkness' touch gave her. She felt the chill to her forehead and she hissed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was no longer in the field but it looked like some valley or gorge. There were boulders everywhere but there was a clearing… like a fighting ring.

She was kneeling on the ground, a bloodied head in her lap. She couldn't see the features yet but she felt angry. She looked up and saw the darkness in a warrior's garb, looking at her with a smug look of satisfaction and saying, "A pity. He was fun to play with."

Angela watched and it felt like she was doing the same action as she stood up and went to face the darkness. From there it turned into a fight that was… Angela had been in fights before and they had been violent and bloody. This was different. It felt real, like it was her memory and she couldn't get out of it. She watched as she swung her blade and made contact and felt the same from the darkness to the point where they both lashed out with their powers.

She felt herself use her abilities to slam the darkness into the mountainside and lightning crashed in the sky. She heard voices in a language that she was certain she wasn't supposed to know but she did. She tried blinking to make it end but she couldn't. All she could see was the darkness bleeding from the injuries she dealt and feeling angry and… was it hatred?

There was no relief until she felt the familiar warmth of Sam's hand touching her shoulder. Angela gasped the moment she felt it and heard her name. With a blink, the whole thing had disappeared and she was standing in the field where she had first encountered the darkness. She blinked again when Sam's face came into view looking at her with concern and she saw Dean standing there looking at her to see if she was okay.

"You, okay Angie?"

"Yeah," she replied absently as she frowned a little and looked around. There was no sign of the woman but it felt like she was lingering. "Just peachy."

It took some time to convince the boys that she was fine and she mentioned that she saw a woman. From Dean's reaction, she knew that they had seen the same woman and she knew Dean didn't tell the whole truth. She knew both Winchesters well and she understood why; they knew nothing of the darkness but she knew them and it was disconcerting. She never liked facing an opponent she knew nothing about.

But that wasn't all. Apart from being a new entity to contend with, Angela couldn't shake the feelings from what she saw and felt. The chill of the darkness' touch was numbing and then that vision where she felt hatred and anger… She had never been that angry before and she didn't really hate people. For the first time in a long time she was going to have to do things differently from before and the cost was going to be high. For the first time… she was afraid.

 _The light has come to dance with darkness…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie meets the Darkness and it seems that the Darkness knows her... from a long time ago. WTH? For the Season 11 premiere, enjoy!


End file.
